


A-Z : Letter A

by JaylosForever



Series: A-Z : Jaylos [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Referenced Sex, cuteness, jaylos, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection/Attraction/Apples    I accidentally made this fanfic without realising there was a similar and better fanfic out there, so go and read FrostedGoddess- I find you a-peel-ing it's much better than this. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z : Letter A

**Author's Note:**

> A-Z idea from skypan

Jaylos A-Z: Attraction admitted by poison apples.

Carlos didn't know when he first started falling for his best friend, but he knew he fell for him hard. Too hard.

Jay didn't recall the first time his burning desire to pin Carlos to every horizontal and vertical surface to ever exist and kiss Carlos with a passion only the he deserved arose, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend like that...should he.

Everybody in Auradon knew this universal fact that Jay and Carlos were meant to be together, but the duo themselves;how naïve could innocent Jay and Carlos be. People who didn't know Jay and Carlos before King Ben's proclaimation to give the younger generation of villains a chance to live "happily ever after" in Auradon automatically assumed the oblivious ex-villains were already dating. However, these speculations were quickly eliminated when Auradonians attempted to congratulate the "couple" on their "relationship" they are met with a paralysed Carlos who turns a deep shade of crimson;a flustered, painfully embarrassed Jay mumbling profuse word vomit;an out of breath Mal with an uncontrollable laughter spilling from her lips and as usual the level headed Evie explaining how "Jay and Carlos are incredibly gay for each other and they are both too blind and paranoid to go out on a date and go from there." Activating Carlos, Jay and Mal's prior emotions and actions once more before politely dismissing themselves and continuing the rest of their day although none of the villain kids forgot the awkward sexual tension in the air earlier that day.

However, the female members of the rotten four grew up witnessing Jay and Carlos relationship evolve and bloom with each passing day. Felt their undying love increasing. Mal and Evie grew up watching the overprotective side in Jay comfort a vulnerable Carlos after heated, abusive arguments with his mother resulting in a emotional, depressed, suicidal Carlos crawling into Jays arms;Jays presence, whispering 'I love you' into the de Vil's ombré curls-silent promises and the feel of Jays arms hugging tightly at Carlos' waist, careful to avoid any cuts or bruises afflicted onto Carlos enough to calm the shaking boy Jay found himself holding every-tortuous-day on the isle. This tradition never ceased long after the four landed in the United States of Auradon. Quiet frankly, the two opposites were glad as being in Auradon allowed them to open up about themselves more. The flame and attraction they each shared burned brighter, illuminating the twinkling midnight sky of Auradon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Jay and Carlos had been eagerly awaiting finally came;the day for their true love for each other to be revealed to the oblivious duo, however that day came sooner than expected and in the strangest and scariest way possible...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO DON'T EAT THAT, SOMEBODY HELP!" Mal's voice boomed throughout the cafeteria startling everybody eating their lunch in peace. 

Carlos instinctively snapped his neck round as fast as humanly possible. He saw Jay and other members of the Tourney team eating blood red, appealing apples before crashing to the floor. Carlos instantly paled, felt his heart drop and saw the world dissolve around him as the only thing that mattered was Jay. Jay, who was now under a curse. Jay, the only one who was able to comfort him on the isle. Jay, the only one who understood Carlos. Jay, the only person Carlos has ever loved in his life. Carlos ran and dodged people to get through to Jay. Upon seeing Jays relaxed expression Carlos' couldn't physically hold the tears back, he dropped down to his knees-not caring about the painful impact it had on him, Jay was more important at this moment in time-and cradled the tanned, tall older boy in his arms, like Jay has always done for Carlos when he need comfort, as best he could. All Carlos feels is Jays lifeless, motionless dead weight against his frame and his heart being torn from his chest in a swift second. 

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean for this to happen-" Mal's voice sounded broken, then it registered in Carlos' mind that his best friend is under a curse because of her and interrupted the half-fairy.  
"This is all your fault. Jay is under a curse because of you, the same curse that your mother used on Sleeping Beauty over 20 years ago, I to think that I thought you chose good. Your exactly like your mother in every way, purely evil. You should be sent back to the isle." As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them, his face fell and his hand slapped against his lips. He heard gasps and muttering from behind him before a crying Mal sprinted away from the scene. "Great job Carlos." Evie sneered before chasing her girlfriend, he heels echoing off the wooden floorboards.

Carlos stayed rooted to the spot until fairy godmother attempted to diffuse the situation as best she could and ordered for her personal security to take the cursed boys to the infirmary. His eyes didn't wander across the room they stay fixated on Jay the whole time-it's not like he wanted to look at the stunning male, he just couldn't pry his gaze away. RING! RING! RING! The chiming school bell forces Carlos out of his daydream, but it was more like a nightmare...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Carlos had apologised to Mal and Evie for his outburst earlier that day, he made his way back to his dorm not bothering to contain or battle the tears that threatened his tear ducts. Carlos replayed the events that seemed to happen in slow motion for him when he lay in bed at two in the afternoon and each time he saw Jays eyes roll to the back of his head ;collapse on the floor;lay there unresponsive to his surroundings jolted Carlos awake in his bed with a thick layer of sweat coating his freckled, pale skin.

Eventually, Carlos decided to take a shower to remove the grime off his body and momentarily escape the horror which was your true love slipping right into an unsuspecting coma. Instead of putting his own pyjamas on, Carlos found out some charcoal boxers, Jays tourney jersey and his signature red beanie slipping the items on without any hesitation, he also let himself into Jays bed just to feel closer to him on some level. Once he slid into Jays bed, he was suddenly enveloped within Jays familiar aftershave, generic shampoo and sickening sweet body wash that the younger adored so much. Then Carlos' heart and body froze in place and his eyes shot open wide. He continued to rest in Jays scent when he recognised the sweet candy smell was his body wash that Jay always made fun of Carlos for when he first bought it-he no longer used that body wash though. "Why would Jay smell like a body wash I used the first two months of being here unless it reminded him of me..." Carlos jumped up out of Jays bed feeling strangely bold, grabbed for the nearest shorts and sneakers he could find and within seconds was running out of the dorm door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow a small smile formed on Carlos' face just by looking at his best friend, however the adrenaline continued to pump through his veins. Without thinking logically, Carlos took two steps towards Jays temporary bed and kissed him firmly on his lips. He had to admit it felt weird, but he was kissing Jay and didn't care...until he pulled away as if Jays skin burned him. Jay lay motionless. Carlos opted for running as far away from Jay as he could. Just as Carlos had one foot out the door he heard Jay inhale sharply which faded to a dry cough. A flushed Carlos reluctantly turned around to face Jay almost as if he didn't kiss him moments before.

"C, what's going on?" Jays groggy voice rung through Carlos' mind and he thought that 'Yes, Jays sleepy voice is definitely sexy.'  
"Uh-well-you-uh...what do you remember exactly?" Carlos stumbled over his words.  
"Well I remember leaving Tourney to get lunch and...that's all why?" Jay attempted to avert his attention elsewhere rather than staring at his jersey swallowing Carlos' frame.  
"Well Mal accidentally cursed the apples when trying to make them taste better and you and some of the other Tourney players ate them-"  
"But a sleeping curse can only be lifted by a true loves kiss-" The truth dawned on Jay and Carlos hid his blushing face in his hands. "You kissed me," It was a statement not a question. Carlos sheepishly nodded his head face still hidden. "Well now I feel like a douche for missing our first kiss." Jay emphasised his point by grabbing at Carlos' waist and pulling their bodies together. Carlos face wore a confused, but intrigued expression. "Well let me made that up to you babe." Jay swiftly leant down and captured Carlos' plump lips with his own leaving his partner breathless. After about ten seconds of innocent kissing, Jay ran his tongue along Carlos' bottom lip and Carlos eagerly accepted Jays request while tugging his long, luscious locks. Jay let out a low grunt and placed his hands on the top of the de Vil's thighs and lifted him up in one fluent movement. As Carlos pulled away Jays teeth grazed his bottom lip and he followed the blonde boy. "Am I forgiven?" Jay asked with an angelic voice while stroking his new boyfriends cheekbones admiring the freckles that littered his skin.  
"Maybe..." A dangerous, devious smirk played on the others lips.  
"This is touching and all, but don't you guys have a dorm room that you, you know, share." Mal's voice interrupted whatever Jay was going to say.  
"Yes. We. Do." Jay said quickly before dragging Carlos out of he nurses office and back to their dorm.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's just say the next day, it was pretty obvious what they spent the night doing if the hickeys on Carlos neck and the glances they stole at each other in the day before laughing hysterically were anything to go by.


End file.
